Thor's Child
by The Left Hand Of God
Summary: What if your greatest fear became your greatest love? A ToadOC Romance. Please R
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: **

**My second story, YAY! I just have a few announcements to make…**

**This IS a X-men fic, but no one you know is in the first chap. So be patient they'll be coming shortly.**

**If there's a ( ) sign it means someone is thinking**

**If there's a / sign it means someone is speaking Norwegian, or another language.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for whom I own, which is Thora. Enjoy the fic.**

" Amanda do you have ze history notes from yesterday?" A girl with a thick Norwegian accent asked from behind her locker door.

" Ummmm, yha here you go." Amanda searched through her incredibly unorganized locker and pulled out several sheets of paper with notes sloppily written on them. " But, I don't think they'll be much help." She said giddily while passing her them.

" It is fine. It has just been so hard getting organized since ze move."

" Ah, yes. The beautiful foreigner hailing from Norway." Amanda said with a humorous announcers voice. And she, Thora Vulva was truly beautiful. Her face was like an angel with sparkling blue eyes and ruby red lips. Her hair was as long and as golden as the fields of wheat that her father had grown on the farm. Two braids were loosely tied together behind her, sort of forming a golden halo around her head. Thora wore a pair of light denim blue jeans with a pattern of red roses running down along the side of her left leg. She wore a pair of simple white sandals with a small heel to them. Her shirt was a thin white blouse with lightly frilled bell sleeves. From where her shoulders started the sleeves had been cut off and was replaced with thick white netting. Around her neck a black lace ribbon with a lightning bolt hanging from it. Thora's father had given it to her when she was a child.

(/ Thora do you know what your name means/ No papa. / It means the women form of Thor, the grate God of thunder. / Like how are last name means 'spirited warrior'/Exactly! Here I want you to have this. I was going to wait until your eighteenth year, but I think you should have it now. / He tied the necklace around her neck and said/ Remember, the Gods are always smiling upon you, no matter where you are. / Thora wrapped her father in a hug / I know papa, thank you. / Your welcome, my little Thora. /) She would never forget that day. Now 13 years later, Thora was no longer a little girl of 5, but a young woman of 18.

Thora had barely been in school for a week, but that hadn't stopped from almost every boy in the High School from asking her out. And each time she had politely said no, but that hadn't stopped one senior, David Plevniak from constantly trying over and over again. " Well, well, well if it isn't my favorite girl, how ya been?" David asked while shutting her locker and slinking an arm around her incredibly curved waist. He was a tall and lanky boy that wore tight muscle shirts and overly baggy pants that showed off most of his boxers. His hair was a greasy, dirty blond, his eyes were a dull grayish color, and his nose was crocked. David wasn't popular, far from it and he wasn't anywhere near good looking. So he had figured that if he bagged Thora then he would become the most popular guy in school.

" I am fine David. But I vould be better if zu removed your arm from my vaist." Thora said politely while taking his arm off her.

" Hey don't be that way baby, you know you wana-"

" Leave her alone asshole." Amanda yelled, interrupting him.

" Screw you." By now a small group of students had gathered around them. (Now's my chance.) David silently thought to himself. He grabbed Thora by the waist, spun her around and kissed her hard. Thora's eyes widened, first from shock, then from anger. She ripped herself away from them and shot daggers at anyone who was applauding him. (HOW DARE THEY!) Thora fumed. She looked back at David who was being congratulated by a bunch of seniors. Thora didn't realize that her lightning bolt was glowing. Nor did she know that where her pupils were in her eyes small lighting bolts were forming, and thin lines of yellow were running through her irises like streaks of lightning. Thora tapped David on the shoulder, and as soon as he turned around she punched him square in the eye. As soon as her fist came in contact with him a current of electricity came out of her hand and flowed through his entire body. The electric shock disinigrated his eye on contact and electrocuted his brain. He didn't even have time to scream he flew into a row of lockers from the impact denting all of them. By now everyone was screaming, either from fear or from hatred.

" Mutie!"

" You did that on purpose!" They began to crowd around her. She looked at all of them with utter horror. Thora tried to find Amanda but she was nowhere in sight. She put her head down and ran, pushing her way past everyone. Before she ran through the emergency doors she looked back at David, who was leaned up against the lockers dead. His dull gray eye staring back at her accusingly.

**Author Note:**

I know my American-Norwegian accent sucks, but that's the best I could come up with. Sorry. Please R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:**

I just got back from skating lessons. My first competition is Sunday, yay. O.K on with the story

Wot are we doin' out 'ere? It's freezin'!" Toad complained as he, Mystique, and Sabertooth walked through the woods near the Westchester area.

" Were here because Magneto has good reason to believe that a mutant is hiding around in this area." Mystique answered while pulling a leaf from her short red hair.

" Well we've been walkin' 'round 'ere fo' 'ours, and we 'avent even 'ad sight of someone. Why don' we split up, so we can cover more ground?" Toad suggested

" That's actually not a bad idea. O.K Toad you go on ahead. Sabertooth backtrack on where we've been to make sure we didn't pass them. And I'll stay here and look around. With any luck we'll find someone." Toad and Sabertooth nodded their heads in agreement and went their separate ways, Toad still complaining on how cold it was.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

" Mags mus' be losin' his mind, no one is out 'ere." Toad reasoned. Just as he was about to give up he heard a faint sound coming from a clearing up ahead. Toad made his way to the clearing, to find a girl on her knees crying.

" 'ey are you alright?" He asked as he made his way to her. She jerked her head up and backed away from him. / Stay away, please. I don't want to hurt you. / Toad shook his head in confusement. " I don' know wot yer sayin'."

" St stay away." She stuttered with a thick Norwegian accent. " I, I don't vant to hurt zu."

" Wot are you talkin' about?"

" You'll die." She whispered. " Just like David did." Toad knelt down beside her, and gently rested a hand on her shoulder. Despite the fact that her face was stained with dirt and tears he could see how beautiful she was.

" Who's David?" Toad asked her as gently as he could. Tears welled up in her eyes and she let out a small whimper. " I didn't mean to kill him. It vas an accident. I just touched him." She said tears began to stream down her face. Toad gently brushed a strand of hair from her face, accidentally brushing her check. She looked at him with wonder. " I can touch zu." She whispered with joy, tears still flowing from her eyes. She wrapped her arms around Toad and cried into his jacket. Hesintally he put an arm around her, and with his other hand stroked her incredibly soft, golden hair. The girl pulled away from him, and wiped the remaining tears from her eyes.

" I'm sorry. Its just the last person I touched zey…died."

" Wot?"

" I don't know how, but he did. So I ran away to ze forest. I didn't think anyone vould find me find me here."

" Wot's yer name luv?" He asked her softly.

" Thora, Thora Vulva."

" 'm Toad."

" Is that your real name?" Thora asked noting his green skin and sparkling yellow eyes.

" No, it's Mortimer." He said even quieter. Thora smiled lightly. " I like it." Toad looked at her with a shocked expression, which quickly turned into a smile. "Then you can call me Mort if you want."

"_Toad are you there?" _Mystique asked from his listening intercom. " Yha stique, I found 'er. I'll meet you back at the 'copter in abou' ten minutes."

" Vere are zu taking me?" She asked with a hint of suspicion and fear in her voice.

" To a place where people won't try to 'urt you."

" Vhy vould zey try that?"

" 'cause you' a mutan' luv."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

" Is this who we've been looking for?" Mystique asked Toad when they arrived at the helicopter.

" Yha. Mystique 'his is 'hora. 'hora, Mystique." Mystique put her hand out and Thora slowly took it. As soon as she made contact with her skin a wave of electricity shot up Mystique's arm. She screamed in pain as she was thrown into a nearby tree.

" I'M SORRY! I'M SO SORRY!" Thora screamed, tears beginning to flow down her face again. " I COULD TOUCH ZU. I THOUGHT I COULD TOUCH HER BECAUSE YOU'RE BOTH MUTANTS. LIKE ZIS VOULD ONLY HAPPEN TO PEOPLE WHOM VERNT. I SHOULDN'T HAVE TREID, I'M SO SORRY!" By now she was in hysterics. Mort ran to Mystique who wasn't moving. He searched for a pulse, but couldn't find one. Toad put his head on her chest, but he couldn't feel or hear her heartbeat either. His eye's widened. " No." He whispered. He immediately began to give her mouth-to-mouth trying to revive her. She remained motionless. Mort looked at Thora who was sobbing uncontrollably.

" 'hora, 'hora listen te me. You 'ave te calm down, I need yer 'elp." Toad said putting his hands on her shoulders. " Vhat do zu vant me to do?" She asked between sobs. " I need you to shock Mystique again. It may start her heart back up."

Thora nodded her head and walked over to Mystique. Kneeling down she began to rub her hands together, which emitted short sparks of electricity. She placed her hands on her chest, another wave of electricity shot into Mystique's body, starting her heart back up. Her eye's fluttered open and she smiled to Thora, mumbling she said, " Nice to meet you to."

**Authors Note:**

**Bet you didn't expect that to happen huh? Please R&R**


End file.
